The Magic Trio's Adventures
by BritishCat10
Summary: In the World Of Hetalia, the countries formed various clubs. The Gastronauts, the Leave-Me-Aloners, etc. But the one we are focusing on is the Magic Trio. Listen in on their adventures, as we journey through the world of trolls, unicorns, and plain out ROMANCE!


"Alright, Magic Club! Let the spells begin!" Arthur Kirkland and his two partners stood inside the walls of Hetalia World Academy, the most diverse school in the world. High schoolers from each and every country came to learn, make friends, and hone their mutant powe- uh, live the student life!

In W Academy, there were various clubs: The Newspaper Club, the Leave Me Aloners, the Gastronauts, and of course, the one we are currently looking into, the Magic Trio. Yes, there are so many clubs you can't name all of them! But this one, in their opinion, was the most interesting place to be. But who are they?

Arthur Kirkland, the founder and leader of the Magic Trio. Hailing from Britain, Kirkland tends to be a "tsundere" as Kiku, from the Newspaper Club, says. He usually uses his magical creatures, such as Ms. Fairy, but his green magic can inflict many injuries to come. Unable to wear his emotions on the outside, thinking that people will abuse him for it, he likes hanging out with two friends, knowing that they won't care. And one of them he holds a crush on.

Vladmir Popescu, the man with a plan. Hailing from Romania, this daring brunette will take any challenge on. Known for his fire magic, this Romanian will blaze your eyes with his flirty attitude. He likes flirting, but on occasion, he's a trickster matchmaker. On several occasions, he has played a trick on England and Norway. This man, however, wasn't Arthur's crush.

And now we move on to our last, but not least, member of the Magic Trio, Lukas Bondevik. Hailing from Norway, he sways the girls of the Academy with his cool and calm attitude. Lukas has a weak spot for butter though, and he'll melt for it the taste of it. He works with trolls and creatures, just like Arthur, but can deal great damage with his willow-wisp. And yes, this is Arthur's crush.

But enough about these magician boys, what about the storyline? A lot of things happen to the Magic Trio, but they'll take on any adventure.

-OOF-

Another day, another life, and another hangout for the Magic Trio. At the same time as everyday, 3:00 PM in the afternoon. However, these three boys had literally nothing good to do. It was Lukas' turn to choose what to do, but he had nothing in mind. 'Typical Lukas,' Vladmir thought.

Then again, someone had to spice up the moment. So the Romanian stood up from the leather chair he was sitting on and walked towards the various chemicals on a mysterious table in the corner. Sure, he wasn't going to do anything bad with it, right? But Arthur wasn't so sure about leaving those chemicals with an irresponsible man like Vladmir.

"Don't touch those chemicals," Arthur scolded. "I can't trust you with a hazard, Vladmir. After what happened with that Eduard guy and turning his computer drawings into real life white balls, I'm keeping the chemicals off limits for you."

Vladmir snarled back at Arthur. "What are you gonna use these for, huh, Arthur?" He argued back. "I bet you're gonna make some love potion to get Lukas to kiss your ass!" The brunette gushed out with laughter, leaving the Britishman frozen, 50 shades of red on his face.

"What do you mean, wanker?! I don't have a crush on Lukas!" Arthur bursted at Vladmir, the Romanian still laughing at how flustered Arthur looked. Of course, Lukas didn't give a single fuck. It was just how he was.

The Norwegian stood up and walked over to the fridge to grab a butter stick. While he was at it, he also grabbed a fork and a plate. He didn't notice a bit of the argument that Arthur and Vladmir were having, he just didn't have the kind of personality to care. Taking a bite out of the butter, he spectated the fight. Then again, it was a normal day for the Magic Trio once more. Just more arguing, and Lukas knew that after this they would practice new spells. After all, it was a normal day? Every normal day should go the same.

Vladmir, on the other hand, was having a blast. Him and Arthur had entered their personal battle room, where they practiced their magic against each other. Or they would simply fight with their magic over small things, like who would use the bathroom first. When that happened, Arthur pissed his pants in their magic duel. He hurled a fireball at Arthur, a Cheshire cat grin making it's way on his face. Arthur dodged it, being the speedy magician he was.

The Brit blasted a ball of green magic at Vladmir, launching him backwards. He laughed at the Romanian, scoffing. "You can't beat a magic user who's learned magic ever since he was 3, Vladmir," Arthur bellowed. He reached out a hand to help him up, but Vlad refused.

Arthur then decided that this would be it for today. "Alright, guys! We're all done for today! Pack you bags and fix the place!" Arthur demanded, and Lukas and Vladmir obeyed. They all grabbed their bags and left the room, all waving their goodbyes, and setting off on their ways. Well, except for a certain Romanian.

He had the greatest idea when arguing with Arthur. Not having enough satisfiction for the day, he decided to make a potion and play yet another trick on Arthur. Running back into the Magic Trio's room, he grabbed the chemicals, somehow unharmed from the argument, and started on the potion.

"Hmmm... A bit of this... A pinch of that.. all I need is a piece of hair of the person making this.. which would be me!" Vladmir took a piece of his hair, knowing what effect this would make on him. He laughed to himself, "I'm the matchmaker."

-Arthur's House-

Arthur had just arrived back home, earning a hug from his little brother, Peter. Peter was also British, but he had dreams of running a ship called "Sealand" and turning it into a country. Of course, Arthur found this insane, but hey, it was Peter. Little kids have a huge imagination, and Peter was a little kid. The small British child ran over to Arthur, bombing him with questions.

"Did you learn any new spells? Can you teach me? Are you and Lukas boyfriends yet?" Peter asked, bombarding the British man with questions. Arthur blushed at the third question, though. 'Who told him about my crush on Lukas?' Arthur thought, making a mental note to murder Vladmir.

Peter laughed it off. "It's okay if you like Lukas, I'm not homophobic!" Peter ran off into his room, ignoring the fact they even had a conversation. Meanwhile, Arthur was left there standing, gaping at the 10 year old boy. He was dumbfounded by what he said. 'How does he even know about homosexuality?! Curse you, Vlad... You spoiled his innocence..'

Arthur shrugged it off and started cooking dinner. Tonight it was Smørbrøt, an open Norwegian dish that Lukas usually brought over when they hanged out. Of course, the food tasted horrible.

-The next day at school-

The next day during lunch period, the Magic Trio, except Lukas, met up at their normal table. Lukas was eating with Mathias and the other Nordics. Or at least that's what they called themselves, seeing that all of the people at that table were from Scandinavia.

Arthur was jealous of Mathias, and as far as he could see, the Norwegian had been hanging with them instead of with him. Sure, jealousy was normal to every high schooler at their age, but coming from Arthur, one of the most mature students, it was a topic used for gossip.

Vladmir noticed the look on Arthur's face, noticing that it was pure jealousy. He snickered to himself, 'Ooh, Arthur's got a crush.' Sometimes, the Romanian wondered why they were even friends, but hey, Arthur was cool. Vlad nudged Arthur's shoulder, earning his attention.

"Oi, Arthur," he whispered into the Brit's ear. "Why are ya staring at the Norgie?" Arthur blushed a deep shade of red, and no, not as red as Antonio's tomatoes. If you thought I would say that, then you're wrong. "Your attention lately has been on Lukas. Are you... in love?!" he exclaimed, earning gasps from the people around them.

Francis and his gang of friends, Antonio and Gilbert, heard this from their close friend Vlad. Francis yelled, "Who's zhe lucky guy, Romi?" Romi was the nickname Francis gave to Vladmir, and he hated it. "Don't call me that, French Toast! And it's-" Before the brunette could answer Francis, Arthur pinned him to the wall.

"I told you not to tell anyone, wanker!" Arthur barked, losing his gentle man side. The blonde Brit grabbed the potion and threw it randomly aside. Thankfully, it landed in the hands of Lukas, which was the only person Arthur trusted with the potion, aside from Kiku. Sadly, the platinum blonde Norwegian drank the potion.

A rush went through the Norwegian's skin. Arthur and Vladmir stood there, dumbfounded by what just happened. What just happened, you may ask? Lukas Bondevik, Arthur's crush, drank the potion that Vladmir made. The potion allowed the drinker to go all "lovey dovey" towards their crush.

Arthur couldn't move. Right now would finally be the time he found out who Lukas really loved. Was it Mathias? Were they part of the Nordics 5? Was it Kiku? Fuck it, was it his own brother, Emil? Arthur felt cornered out by all of the possible people that Lukas could've loved, and he ran out of the lunch room and into the outside world. He didn't think it was him that Lukas loved.

Arthur ran as fast as he could. Away from The Newspaper Club, The Gastronauts, The Leave-Me-Aloners, and... The Magic Club. The Magic Club was the one thing Lukas and Arthur had in common with each other. It was the one way they were actually connected. Through magic.

He went deep into the forest, wanting to hide. His pride had been taken by what seemed to be his "best friend", he would have to deal with knowing his crush didn't love him, and Francis and everyone would bully him for it, or gossip. It was him, just him, a hopeless romantic.

The British man tripped over a tree root, scraping his knee. Arthur winced in pain as he cried tears of sadness. "Why can't I be happy for him..." Arthur hugged himself. "Why doesn't anything go my way?"

"You're wrong, Arthur." A sharp, cold voice with a Norwegian accent broke the silence. "You have no idea how much. Jeg elsker deg, Arthur."

Arthur's head perked up at the sound of his voice. It was so familiar, yet so unwelcoming... He looked around, but saw no one around him. The British male ignored it. 'It's probably one of my fairies,' he thought. Arthur leaned back, only to feel a pair of legs behind him.

"Suprise. It's me." Lukas revealed himself, moving to stand in front of Arthur. The Norwegian crouched down to face a very surprised Arthur. "Why'd you run all the way here?"

Arthur teared up a little, and a small blush came onto his face. "I-I thought y-you and me weren't friends, and you were hanging out w-with the Nordics.." He stuttered. "And the potion... you drank it... The potion was supposed to make you act extra lovey-dovey towards your crush, and I-I thought that you..." The Brit hugged himself tighter.

Suprisingly, Lukas hugged him, and he slightly laughed. Arthur thought his laugh was the laugh of an angel's, and hugged him back. Inhaling his scent, he held on to him tighter. The Norwegian pecked his cheek, leaving Arthur frozen. "Y-you just k-kissed me."

"Yeah, you don't know what a kiss is?" He asked, earning dumbfounded looks from Arthur. But nonetheless, Lukas continued. "I did drink the potion, yes, but it had little effect, seeing that I am..." He made quotation marks with his fingers. "..emotionless. But the potion did give me a normal sense of romance, and so I ran after you here."

The Britishman grabbed Lukas by the arms, and pulled him up to his body. "You love me.. right?" Lukas nodded, and Arthur smiled a grateful smile. He hugged the platinum blonde tighter, and each European embraced the moment. "One more thing," Lukas asked. "Who's the matchmaker?"

Arthur almost forgot Lukas was a potion master, and he memorized all his potions. Lukas began, "in order to get two people together, there has to be a matchmaker, also known as the creator of the potion." The blonde male listened intensively. "We all left the other day, so it couldn't be..."

"It was Romania."


End file.
